Brotherly Love
by Sam 'N' Olly
Summary: Damon is doing some seriously explicit writing, featuring himself an d his brother in many positions. Will this little story corrupt the Salvatore home, or make the brothers realize something they've been denying for years. Yaoi,incest,rated M for later


Fat tears slowly dribbled down my brothers pale face as I tried to comprehend what he had said to me. My mind was going a thousand miles a minute, yet words were incomprehensible. A knife was ripping a hole through my already torn heart, making me almost succumb to the watery fate of my junior. He had said the words that we had non-verbally agreed to never say. The words that would ruin our relationship forever, make it finally have to be defined by the public. We didn't care how the public viewed us otherwise, but this was to much for either of us to bare. The world would never be ready for it, no matter how long we give them or how much reasoning we pour over, never. I didn't want him to be hurt like that, I refused to let him. That's why I had made him silently promise to never do what he had done, the thought of any other being making him cry as helplessly as he was, made me want to drain an entire Sunday church service. Those God fearing bible thumpers wouldn't know what hit them, and each time I grabbed a new victim, I would make sure they heard me say "Where's the homo-fearing all powerful being you worship now?" Each of them that hated our relationship even more. We didn't look hardly alike, so only the people that were trusted or believed any piece of gossip floating through the air knew we were related. But those thumpers made it unsafe for my fragile flower to walk around holding my hand. I already wanted to make them pay, but he refused, always seeing the potential good in people over their obvious bad. He was annoyingly optimistic...but that was his thing, and it never failed to make me smile. No matter how many times you had crossed him, hurt him, ridiculed him, he always let you back in. Unless you do it too many times, then he snaps, and shocks the both of you. I didn't know what I could do, but I had to say something, anything to stop the tears that were marring his face.  
>"Stefan..." I began, taking a step towards him with my hand stretched.<br>He yanked away from my touch, folding his arms and turning away from me fully. The hurt he wore made the liquid heat slip into my eyes, fuzzing the images in front of me with their dance. My quickly moving hand yanked across, wrenching them from the easily visible lounge which they had taken over. I couldn't believe it, the weakness that I had tried to defeat had won. In the back of my mind, some part of me was glad it was only a tiny victory. The rest saw it as a failure, shielding my other failure.

"Damon, are you home?" The studly vampire heard the voice of the girl his brother had claimed call from what was most likely the front door.  
>He was at the very back of the house, down past the holding chambers he had been thrown into a while back, typing whatever words escaped the preventative traps in him mind on the small laptop he kept secret. He saved his words before quickly hiding the slim piece of metal, after it was hidden he sprinted up to the main floor, where the human was roaming confused.<br>"Yes, Elena?" The secretive male asked annoyed, casually strolling into the front room.  
>"Oh, uh, H-have you seen Stefan? He's not answering his phone. And I'm kind of worried."<br>"Do I look like a tracking device? But I wouldn't worry about him, he can handle himself, and he would never do anything that would get him in a place where you would need to be worried. Is there anything else you need?"  
>"You're probably right. Uh, If you could just tell him that I stopped by when you see him, I'd really appreciate it." She smiled, slightly nervously.<br>The male gave one nod while suppressing the eye roll that threatened to give his annoyance away. Again the female smiled, then left quickly. Though she knew the Salvatore secret and usually spent several consecutive days (mostly nights) in the large manner, lately she had been awkward and shy towards the eldest brother. He didn't care enough to bother investigating further into why, like he would usually have gotten bullied into. The vampire rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of rum, the night had not treated him nicely. He had yet to sleep, too many thoughts occupying his head, all threatening to leave him forever if he didn't digitalize them immediately. He knew his body (which had grown widely accustomed to sleeping in the conventional night) needed to sleep, even if just for an hour before his brother and girlfriend would probably return to mess up the sheets even more.  
>Abandoning the liquid he had only taken one drink of, opting for the awaiting couch. The super natural being didn't mind sleeping there because of it not being comfortable, he just felt odd sleeping there because it was out in front of everyone. They could all see him moving in his sleep like he knew he did, they could easily attack him if he was in a deep enough sleep. Now he didn't really care, the loud bangs of the couple would be the alarm telling him to go back to work before he ran out of good ideas. It was perfect in his mind.<br>He laid his agile body down on the plushie couch, snuggling closer to the back of the furniture. His face was completely hidden from anyone that dared look at him. As he had expected, it hardly took twenty minutes for Live Action scenes of his writings to crawl into his mind, the only kinds of dreams he had had in a long time. It was sweet and reminiscent at first, then it took a turn for the yet to be typed.

"You need to just shut the fuck up, Damon!" The sobbing male shouted, his voice not giving justice to how angry he was.  
>"Stefan, that wasn't you. Why would you want to be something you never should be?" My voice was calm and sad as I watched him pacing.<br>"Oh that's rich coming from you! You completely changed after you turned! You turned your back to everything you were, all for some girl that never even loved you!"  
>"I didn't do it for her. I had other important reasons for doing it. I was just helping. Now please calm down."<br>"Are you fucking serious? You were 'just helping'? That's bull shit! You were just trying to make it so that I would have no chance of having any form of life! You would rather lock me away in the basement like some demon hound you're afraid will go attack innocent townsfolk!"  
>"I was just doing what's best."<br>"You are so full of shit! You know that's not the fucking truth, you fucking prick! You just want to keep me locked away from everyone, like some twisted animal you want to be able to bring out when ever you get bored! And we both fucking know it! So stop being such a fucking pansy, and actually DO something for once! If you want to lock me away like some fucking pet, just fucking do it! Man up for once in your life, and take fucking charge!" My angered brother ranted, face tinging red.  
>"I'm not going to do that Stefan, you know that." It was harder to be calm around him.<br>"Fucking take control!" He screamed with a hard shove to my breast plate.  
>It was only one quickly, minor act, but I did as he told. I shoved him into the close wall, raising his body a few inches above the ground. A sharp gasp escaped his lips, and he looked down at me, eyes shocked. I raised my eyebrows at my brother, a small shrug accompanied that. Then I lowered him to the ground, let go, and took a step away. I could hear his heart moving erratically, he was trying desperately to slow down his breathing quickly so I wouldn't notice. We both knew I did though, he was speechless. The room was still reverberating from his constant yelling, I waited. Finally he had slowed down his heart and breath enough so it functioned normally. We looked into each others eyes.<br>"You're a murderer." He told me seriously.  
>"You're a prick." I countered, just as seriously.<br>We kept looking at each other, not a drop of anything other than funeral service serious dared mar our faces. Then we both cracked out a smile and began to laugh.

Damon was moving down to his lap top before he was even fully awake, he needed to write before he lost all of it.


End file.
